Saved by the mutant bell
by MaxRideGirl14
Summary: Takes place after FW at the school of mutants. Tons of new couples! There's some Fax of course. And some flock banter before each chapter.rated T cause im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm MaxRideGirl14 and this is my second fanfic. So this story takes place after Final Warning at the school of mutants. Tons of new couples! There's some Fax of course. And some flock banter before each chapter. So what do you think of the concept?**

**Nudge: I wanted to go to school there but nooo. It's too dangerous! More dangerous than Erasers! Yeah right and another thing I-*Max covers Nudges mouth with her hand***

**Max: Just get on with story.**

**Me: Okay! Enjoy!**

**Gazzy: Hey, where do you keep your fire extinguisher?**

**Me: GAZZY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does. I don't own the characters either especially Gazzy need to blow up my kitchen. But I do own all the new characters.**

Chapter 1:

**Max POV**

I'm looking at the wall in the classroom, bored as ever. Why did I agree to this? I looked around and caught the eye of a guy with dark brown hair and tan, tan skin. He had a starburst of red, brown and hazel in his eyes. He smiled and went back to looking at the board. I was surprised to find myself blushing maybe it won't be that bad.

**Fang POV**

Why are all the girls staring at me? Do I have breakfast on my face? I wiped my face and found nothing. There was a girl that wasn't looking at me and was the only one that stood out. She had fox ears coming out of a brown bob that was sort of cut at an angle and a fox tail. Her hair had a reddish tint to it, she was cute I will admit. Iggy was staring into space because he couldn't really watch the board, probably planning how to set off a stink bomb in the girls bathroom, wouldn't surprise me. I looked back over to the fox girl and _now_ she was looking at me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**Nudge POV**

I miss everyone. But school is so cool! And here I don't have to make up different name for myself. It's good for change I don't have to think if someone is calling for me. I can be regular Nudge. I look down at my new laptop that the school gave us and started looking at these cute shoes I've been wanting for awhile. Then a bubble came up for the chat room that I helped the school create for the students.

**InvisaBoy127: Nice shoes.**

NudgeChannel: What! How do you know what I'm looking at?

**InvisaBoy127: I don't need to tell you.**

NudgeChannel: Who are you?

**InvisaBoy127: Lynx what's your name?**

NudgeChannel: Nudge.

**InvisaBoy127: Cool name.**

NudgeChannel: You too. So why are you spying on my personal work?

**InvisaBoy127: I didn't know shoe shopping was work.**

NudgeChannel: Well, it is. First you have to find the aisle with the kind of shoe you wan then you have to find your size and if you don't find your size then you have to go over the person that works there and ask if they have any in back.

**InvisaBoy127: Wow. But you don't have to do that on online shopping right?.**

NudgeChannel: Whatever.

**InvisaBoy127: Aww. Did I offend you?**

NudgeChannel: Maybe.

**InvisaBoy127: Hear let me play a song on the world's smallest violin.**

NudgeChannel: Lol, your funny.

**InvisaBoy127: Your pretty.**

NudgeChannel: Wait how do you know what I look like?

**InvisaBoy127: Because you're the only person in the library that's not reading. **

I looked around to see who was typing besides me but I didn't see anyone.

**InvisaBoy127: Oh did I also mention that I can turn invisible.**

NudgeChannel: ZOMG! that's so cool!

"It's okay." A voice came from behind me, I turned around and saw a guy with blonde hair sort of like Iggy's but lighter but the same hair cut. He had a plaid button down shirt over a white V-neck, faded skinny jeans and black converse. Not bad for a boy. He gave me a smile and I blushed. Then he blushed too!

I LOVE SCHOOL!

**Please comment! Oh and check out my other fanfic, Fang comes to Town. Oh and an update every Sunday.**

**ME=OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nudge: Yeah! Nudge gets hot guy!**

**Max: Your eleven! Why do you want a hot guy?**

**Nudge: Because you and Fang always get a romance, it's nice for a change up.**

**Max: Whatever.**

**Fang: Who wants a romance?**

**Max: Nudge.**

**Fang: I'm out.**

**Max: What was that about?**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR JP does**

Chapter 2:

**Max POV**

The bell rang and I got up from my seat and almost bumped into the guy who made me blush. We were face to face for a minute and he smirk and then left. His eyes were so beautiful I couldn't get them out of my head. I walked out of the classroom an into the hallway to my locker.

"Max, right?" A voice came behind me. I turned around ready to attack but it was the boy.

"Um yeah, I'm Max," I said.

"Phoenix," he said and then we just stood there in silence. Ugh how do people do this?

"Well, see you around,"

"Sure," I said and he walked away. I stood there and stared until I couldn't see his long brown hair. I closed my locker and leaned against it and sighed. Boys are weird.

**Fang POV**

I jumped up when the bell rang and left the classroom. On my way to my locker I caught Max talking to a guy. She seemed awkward and she was blushing. I was ready to watch her push him away but he left and she gazed at him and was...smiling. Good she's happy with the school.

I turned around and almost bumped into someone. I stepped back and saw that it was the fox girl. She was standing behind me the whole time or some of the time.

"Can I help you?" I asked sort of freaked out and shocked.

"That's, um, my locker your leaning against Captain Emo," she said and smiled. She had little fangs where her canines should be. They were cute. I moved out of the way and she opened her locker and started putting books in.

"I'm not Emo," I said and she gave me a questioning look while scanning me up and down with her eyes.

"Whatever you say but you might want to change the color of your, well, everything," she said while closing her locker and she started to walk away.

"Hey, what's your name?" she turned around.

"Izzy, you?" she asked.

"Fang," I said and she walked back over to me.

"Nice to meet you, Fang. See you around?" she asked.

"Sure,"

"Wow you don't talk much do you?" she said and turned around and walked away.

**Iggy POV**

Ugh, this is so boring following Fang around, feel the stares of all the girls looking at Fang and not me. What does Fang have that I don't have? Maybe because he's attractive? I wouldn't know because I can't see! Maybe that's the reason, too.

"Hi, are you ok you seem lost," I heard a voice.

"Oh, you must be Iggy, your sister has been looking all over for you. Here take my hand I'll bring you to her," I felt a gentle hand grab mine and I felt sparks I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Jenny by the way," she said and I kept trying to picture what she looks like.

"Iggy but I guess, you knew that," she laughed and squeezed my hand.

"So you know my sister?" I asked and I felt her tense.

"Um, no, I sort of lied," she said and I started to get a bad feeling.

"So where are we go-" I asked but she stopped before I could finish.

"We're here," she said and she told me to sit down. I could feel the sun's heat but it didn't feel like outside.

"Where are we?" I asked and realized we were still holding hands, but I didn't pull away.

"The school indoor courtyard, it's my favorite place in the school," she said squeezing my hand again. She smelled like apples.

"So if you don't mind me asking what do you look like?" I asked and I heard her giggle.

"Well, I have blonde hair, blue eyes, um, I'm part fish," she said and I stood up abruptly and stared at her even though I couldn't see her.

"What?" I asked and I probably sounded shallow but I am.

"No, let me explain, I only turn part fish when I touch water," she said feeling her get up.

"So like a mermaid?"

"Yup,"

"So do mermaids like blind human/bird kids?" I ask getting a little closer.

"Maybe, depends if the blind human/bird kid likes mermaids," she said and I felt her right under my chin so I look down.

"There okay," I said.

"Oh real-" I grab the back of her neck and put my lips on hers. I take my hand away from her neck and she wraps her arms around my neck and the kisses get more hungry but in a good way. She pulls away and then kisses me on the cheek and then I realized I picked her up. She got down and heard her pick up her bag and books.

"Call me tonight?" she said and stuffed a piece of paper in my back pocket.

"Yeah, definitely." I heard the door close.

"Whoa," I said and leaned against the wall. Good thing I knew where that was.

**Please comment! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to my first commenter, ****zammielicious! **

**Me: So Iggy how do you like the girl I gave you?**

**Iggy: Don't kiss and tell.**

**Me: Fine! Meany.**

**Nudge: Can we get back to my story?**

**Me: Yeah, later we still have Angel and Gazzy's story.**

**Nudge: *crosses arms across chest* Fine**

**Me: Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: we all know JP owns MR lets just get on with it.**

Chapter 3:

**Gazzy POV:**

School sucks! I hate it. No one will talk to me. It's all because of the first day of school when the teacher made us tell the class about our "other features". She didn't know what she was getting into when she signed up for a teaching job teaching mutants.

_*Flashback*_

"Alright class since we've gotten to know me why don't we learn about each other, Hazel, why don't you go first," the teacher said with a fake smile and too much happiness in her voice. A girl that seemed to be my age with brown hair with tons of different tones of blonde highlights. She had bright green eyes and looked pretty normal.

"Okay, hi, I'm Hazel, um I'm nine years old, I think. I can read peoples' minds, move things with my mind, speak five different languages, and I'm also part cat, " she said and my eyes widened. Catgirl+birdboy= catgirl killing birdboy. But yet she was really pretty, like Max, but didn't look anything like her. I think Max is really pretty but I don't love her like Fang does. I love her like a mother because, well, I never had a mother.

"Good job, Hazel. Now how about, er, um what's your name again sweetie?" she was looking at me when she was talking and I pointed to myself and she nodded so I got up and stood in front of the class of like nine.

"Um, hi, my name is the Gasman but my flock call me Gazzy. Uh, well, I'm a human avian hybrid. Well, if you don't know what that means, it mean I'm part bird," I extended my wings and everyone ohhh and awed.

"Anything else?" the teacher asked studying my wings.

"Oh I can mimic peoples' voice perfectly and I can fill this whole room in a second with my gas!" I smiled but everyone made a disgusted face at me. Then my smile faded and everyone started to laugh. I ran out of the room and into the boys bathroom and started to cry. I never cry but I couldn't' help it. Everyone in the flock was probably having a great time in school but me and it was so unfair. My _life_ is so unfair!

_*End of flashback*_

I walked over to Max's locker but she was talking to a boy, he was really cool looking. He had brown hair but a reddish sheen to it. And his eyes were red but not like rat eye red. It had a starburst of gold, red and brown. Wicked cool! When he left I went over to Max and wrapped her in a hug. I don't usually do that but I did anyway. I cried into her stomach because that's where my face reaches. She unwrapped my arms from her legs and she bent down to my level. She ruffled my hair, wiped my tears away, and smiled.

"What's up, Gazzy? School not to your liking?" she said and stood up. She put her hand between where my wings meet and started rubbing there, the whole flock loves that, and started walking down the hall.

"No, not at all, people think I'm a freak!" and she started giggling .

"Gazzy, everyone's a freak here, it's a school for mutants!" she stopped when we got to my classroom and kneeled down again.

"No matter what, you are my handsome, strong, and talented bomb maker and don't you ever forget that and no matter what they say you are the greatest Gazzy I know, now go show them why," she said and pushed me towards the door. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her neck in a hug.

"Thanks Max," I said and ran into the classroom. I saw a group of kids so I went over but they moved when I got close. I frown and lost my confidence again. This sucks!

"Don't let it bother you," I heard a voice say and I turned around to see Hazel. Her striking green eyes made me step back a bit. She probably wants to eat me.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in eating you, I'm a vegetarian," she said smiling. I was shocked and then remembered that she can read minds.

"Oh, good, I'm glad," I said and she got closer to me I had to look down a bit because she was an inch shorter than me.

"I'd really like to her your talent," she said and I got confused.

"You mean my gas?" I whispered.

"No silly!" She slapped me on the shoulder playfully."You're mimicry," she said and started to giggle and I softened up.

"Okay, like right now?" I asked?

"No, what about tonight? We can have a play date!" she said and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay I'll come over at five, what's your dorm number?"

"Um 125, I share it with my sister Angel, is that okay?" I asked still a little surprised.

"That's cool, see you then," she said and walked to her seat while class began.

Eh, maybe school's not so bad after all.

**Comments? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Sorry I haven't gotten to your story Angel.**

**Angel: It's okay but you've had a lot of time to make the story really good, right? *gives death glare***

**Me: For my future well being I sure hope so. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't own Maximum Ride, the incredible JP does. Blah, blah, blah!**

Chapter 4:

**Angel POV:**

"Hi, Angel!" Delaney called, I waved as I walked down the hall. I've seen this on TV, the popular girl walks down the hall and she gets hi's for everyone. I felt like that, it gave me more power than controlling peoples' minds, it was so cool. And I know what your thinking, but no I did not control _all_ of their minds, I don't even know how to do that, yet.

"Hey, Angel! Wanna come to my dorm tonight?" Ashley came up to me.

"Sure! Is Daphne, Sydney, and Ginger coming, too?" I asked.

"I'll ask them. We can have a sleepover!" she said and we hugged each and she walked away. It's been like this almost every day. People ask me to sleepover and of course I say yes, some no because I already made plans. I go over to Max to ask her if I can sleepover.

"Angel, you've slept over in peoples dorms almost every night. Gazzy must be lonely, he's not having the funniest time here so I want you to keep him company, okay?" Max can be so motherly sometimes, it's annoying. I walked away in a huff, oh I'm going to that sleepover, I'll sneak out.

_*Later that day*_

"Gazzy! I'm going to get a soda!" I said but I was actually going to the sleepover if you didn't catch that.

"Okay," he shouting while cleaning his side of the room which didn't make sense because usually Max has to tell him to clean his room. Ugh, see what I mean when I said she's too motherly.

I opened the door to go to the sleepover but when I opened it there was a girl at the door ready to knock. She was really pretty, brown hair down to her elbows. She had bright green eyes, but I got a bad vibe from her. She can't be here for Gazzy, because no offense she's way too pretty for him.

"Hi, you must be Angel, Gazzy's little sister. I'm Hazel nice to meet you, is Gazzy here?" Wow, nice job Gazzy.

"Oh, no it's not like that, we're just friends, oh there he is may I come in?" Whoa what just happened, I tried to read her mind but she blocked it. Dammit!

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry where are my manners? Oh, yeah I left it at my foster parent's house, I'm a mind reader, and what I can see, you are, too." I just stood there and stared. Gazzy pushed me out of the way and showed Hazel in the dorm.

"Well I see you two are busy so I'll be going,"

"Bye Angel nice to meet you!" Hazel said and smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I ran down the hall to Ashley's dorm. Ashley's a spider human hybrid like her sister Jackie who is Max's age.

"Angel glad you could make it!" she said and ran up to me and gave me a hug. We pulled apart and sat down in the circle the girls made. Everyone was there, Daphne, she was wearing a pink floral nightgown with fuzzy pink slippers and her hair strawberry blonde hair was in a high ponytail. The school, not the School, bought everyone a new wardrobe because there's only like two hundred of us at the school, also because the government is funding it. Dr. M said something about an organization that is being funded by the government, something to stop the craziness in the world and I guess it has something to do with the mutants of the world.

"Hey, no one can say no to me," I said and everyone giggled. If only they knew.

**Max POV**

I'm doing my nightly run through all the rooms of the Flock. My mom got us all on the same floor but not all together so I had to walk all over the floor to check on the Flock. I check on Iggy and Fang first I knocked on the door first and when nobody said anything I typed in the number to the dorm and opened the door. When I walked in I saw Iggy on the bed making out with a girl!

"MAX!" he yelled. Grabbing his shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head.

"Whoa, sorry Igs, go back to doing...whatever," I ran out of the room and wondered what I just saw. Ew. I've seen Iggy without his shirt but making out with a girl, I've never seen in my life.

I walked down the hall and into Gazzy and Angel's room. I knocked and Gazzy said to come in. I put in the code and opened the door. I walked in the room and saw him facing a girl his size and she was laughing.

"What's going on here?" I asked and Gazzy and the girl looked at me.

"Hi, Max, this is Hazel and-"

"Don't worry Max he's just showing me his amazing talent, and not the one he's named after," she said and smiled. Oh, great let me guess-

"Yes Max, I'm a mind reader. Alright what about Taylor Swift?" Hazel said turning back to Gazzy and he started singing "Place in this World" which sort of reminds me of me.

"Alright have fun you two," I started to walk out and then remember.

"Where's Angel?" I asked.

**Dun dun dun. Oh wait you guys know where she is. But Max doesn't. **

**Sorry guys I decided to update as much as I can before the summer ends. But I don't think the story will be that long.**

**Please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey Fang, so what do you think of Izzy.**

**Fang: *smirks* I would have preferred a red head.**

**Max: WHAT? Are you serious? Red heads? The Red Haired Wonder, Dr. Amazing, and now this?**

**Fang: Dr. Amazing? What? So you have a nickname for every girl you **_**think**_** I like?**

**Max: No...shut up! Just get on with it!**

**Me: I don't know this is kind of entertaining.**

**Max: Just do it!**

**Me: Okay, okay. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

**Max POV**

Oh my god! I'm going to kill her! But I don't even know where she is! Ugh, where is that sweet little girl I raise to listen to what I say. Not that I'm controlling or anything but when I say no sleepover I mean no sleepover. Ugh, I need chocolate. I walk down to the cafe that's on the first floor of the building. I ask the barista for a large hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate shavings on the top. What can I say I like my hot chocolate a certain way. Jeb used to do that when he took care of us before he turned completely evil.

I took the chocolate and gave the barista a tip. Nothing cost anything because the government funds this place. So free clothes, free food, free books, _and _free laptops. Which is awesome. I sat down at one of the tables and drank the hot chocolate. The creamy chocolate water streaming down my throat tasted fantastic! I picked the chocolate shavings off and ate them and then licked the whipped cream off. So good. I looked around, there was one boy sitting with a fox girl. Wait, is that? It is! Fang. He was sitting a across from a girl with a brown bob (thank god she wasn't a red head) fox ears and a fox tail. She kind of looked like she was dressed up for Halloween as a fox but her ears and tail were definitely real. She was really cute, like, in a puppy dog way. She said something and I can't believe it but he...smiled.

Fang. Smiled. Those words never are in the same sentence. I never ever have seen him in all the years I've known him(which is like when he was five) have I ever seen him laugh. For some reason I felt rage in me, it took all my will power not to get up and throw that fox girl out the window. But I sat there just staring at them. Watching him smile and her laugh and him laugh and her smile. Seriously? What does she have that the rest of the flock don't have? How does she get him to laugh!

**Fang POV**

Izzy asked me to coffee. I agreed because Iggy invited a girl over to our dorm and I wanted to give them privacy. And I really didn't want to watch them shove their toughs down each other's throats. I got to the cafe on the first floor and she was already there with her coffee. She was reading a book and for some odd reason when I walked in the room she automatically looked up and waved. Maybe just a coincident or a fox thing.

"Hi, Fang," she said and got up and gave me a hug. She wasn't very tall, the top of her head came up to my shoulders. Max comes up to my nose. She smelled like strawberries and cream and her ears started to flicker, it was so cute. I know I'm supposed to laugh in the face of danger and never cry, but I admit it. It was adorable.

"Come sit down, I took the liberty of buying you a coffee, it's decaf, hope you don't mind," she stopped talking and nodded and took a sip of coffee.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked while she took a sipped of coffee.

"I don't know," I haven't looked at her since I sat down.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked and I looked up and her ears were down and she tilted her head like dogs do when their confused. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. And at the sound of my laughter her ears perked up and that made me laugh more.

"What's so funny?" she asked and her head tilted again but she was smiling.

"Just the way your ears move to your emotions, it's wicked funny and cute at the same time," I said and her face brightened.

"You think I'm cute?" she asked and her smiled started to turn into a smirk.

"Um, I meant like puppy cute," I said and I started to blush. Not that anybody could see because when I blush my cheeks don't turn pink. But I can feel the heat in my cheeks.

"No, I can tell, let's just say a fox's intuition," she said and I half smiled.

"Oh come on you can do better than a smile," she said and reached over the table and used her two pointer fingers to make me smile. When my lips stayed like that she retreated back into her seat and sipped some of her coffee.

"So, why are you here?" she asked and rested her chin on her hands.

"Well, I'm human avian hybrid, I was made in the School at death valley...

_*ten minutes later*_

and now we are here because Jeb and Dr. M made us and Max actually agreed to it," Whoa I felt like Nudge. I just pour out our whole family history in ten minutes on this poor girl.

"Wow, that's amazing," she said.

"So what about you?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"Well my story isn't _as_ long, well, I was created at an Itex in Australia. I escaped by making friends with one of the Erasers, I stowed away on a cargo ship and ended up in South America and then stowed away on an airplane because some of us don't have wings. Next thing I know I'm in New York! I got kidnapped by Erasers and I was in a cage at the Institute until your Flock saved everyone. I said thanked you but I don't think you heard me. After that I pit pocketed someone's wallet and there was quite a bit of cash in it so I bought a plane ticket to LA and I stayed there until the CSM found me and asked me if I wanted to enroll and I said why not!" She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Wow," was all I could I could speak. But for me that wasn't really an issue.

"So I'm thinking you're in love with Max?" she said and I just sat there stunned.

"Um," I said still stunned.

"Well she loves you," she said trying to smile but failing

"What?"

"She's over there staring at us," she said and pointing to a girl sitting on the couch to my right, behind me, I smelled hot cocoa, Max's favorite drink in the world. Yup, that's Max alright.

"Well, she's rejected me enough times, and besides I sort of like someone else," I said. She blushed and her ears perked up.

"Oh, well she one lucky girl and between you and me I heard he likes you, too," she smiled and I sat back in my chair.

_*Later that evening*_

Izzy and I walked out of the cafe and went up in the stairs to her room she typed in her code and opened her door.

"I had a nice time," she said and walked in her room and shut the door. I was about to turn around and walk to my room when the door opened again and she came out and her lips collided with mine. Her hand was holding my neck to keep me closer and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She finally ended the kiss and we broke apart. She smiled as she backed into her room. When the door closed I leaned against the wall feeling dizzy. Whoa.

**Please comment! Come on people one comment? You can do better! **

**I actually need some help with writing this story because I'm having such a bad case of writers block. Comment on your ideas for the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**ME: Hey guys it's me again! So I finally had some time to think about what to continue the story with.**

**Max: Finally you had us waiting for how long?**

**Me: Well then! Sorry I had school.**

**Max: Just get on with it.**

**Fang: Max there is no need to be hostile.**

**Max: Whatever.**

**Me: Don't worry your story is coming next.**

**Max: Oh okay!**

**Fang: Better?**

**Max: Yeah.**

**Me: Awesome, here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR JP does. But I do own all the new mutants.**

**Max POV:**

I watch Fang and that fox girl for about a half an hour then they finally get up and leave. He's still sort of smiling and I'm still sort of mad. I'm about to get up and follow them but a hot hand catches my arm.

"I don't think following them will make you feel better," a voice comes behind me. I turn around to find Phoenix holding my arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said and shook my arm free. I stared him down but he just stood there, then he motioned for me to sit down. I did.

"Max, you don't fool me, you love that guy. I don't know to what extent but I know you care about him a lot," he said he kept eye contact and I was trying not to I stared him down but he just stood there, then he motioned for me to sit down. I did.

"Well, yeah he's my brother; he's my best friend, my right hand man. Is it weird that I'm worried about him?" I said with bitterness in my voice and I cringe because I know Phoenix is just trying to help but I don't need help.

"No need to get bitter, I get it. I had a "Flock" of my own," he said while his face gets swallowed up by pain.

"Had?" I asked. I got closer to him on the couch, he didn't move away.

"Yeah, we got captured by Erasers. Izzy and I are the only ones who made it out of there, alive." He started to tear up I got even closer and pulled his head to my shoulder we stayed that way for fifteen minutes then he rose up and gave me a look and then kissed me. His lips were different then Fang's, his were hot and soft. I wanted to pull away but instead I kissed him back.

I like this place.

**Fang POV**

I walked to my dorm in a daze. That kiss was intense even though it was so short. When I typed in the code I find Iggy on his bed with his shirt off, staring at the ceiling. His lips are all glossy and his hair is all messy, I mean messier than usual.

"So what happened to you?" I ask. He turns his head towards me and smiles.

"I don't know what its like is when you can see, but making out is fun when your blind," then he turns his head toward the ceiling again.

"I wouldn't know," Whoa my little brother made out before I did. Eh, it will happen when it happens.

"You didn't go further, did you? Because you know Max would kill you if you got someone pregnant,"

"Nope, we decided it would be better if we didn't," he said. He got up and found his t-shirt on the floor and put it in the hamper.

"How did you spend your night?" he asked.

"Oh just hung out at the café, with Izzy," I said and his face perked up.

"Izzy? The girl in our history class?" he asked, I nodded but then remembered he couldn't see.

"Yeah, she's cool," I took off my shirt and then climbed into my bed

"Cool? That's all your gonna give me? Wow thanks," he said.

"Your welcome, good night," With that i turned off the light.

**Angel POV**

"Okay, okay so boys?" Daphne said and we started giggling.

"Angel, your brothers are so cute, especially Fang," Ginger said and everyone chimes in, I start to get embarrassed.

"I like Iggy," Sydney added. Then the giggles got louder.

"Guys that's so awkward, they are like ten years older than us," I say but everyone starts giggling again.

"Yeah and you're a little young for guys and to sneak out," I hear a voice that I hear way too much. I jump up and turn around to find Max fuming. I am dead.

"Let's go Angel," Max comes over and picks me up and carries me out the door. When the door closes she drops me and just stares at me with her death glare.

"You are in so much trouble," she says trying not to yell so she does wake other people, but she isn't doing a good job. I hear Fang's thoughts and then he comes out of his room with his shirt off, disoriented and tired.

"What the hell is going on?" he asks Max.

"Sorry Fang, Angel sneaked out to go to a sleepover I told her she couldn't go to," she says to him.

"Angel you've gone to sleepovers all week, couldn't you have skipped this one?" Fang said, then I flipped.

"You guys aren't my parents! I can do whatever I want! You aren't the boss of me, just leave me alone!" I yelled and I ran off.

**Max POV**

"Angel!" I yell, but she just keeps running. I start to go after her but for the second time today I am held back.

"Let her go and cool off. Why don't you just go to bed and I'll go get her," he said in his calming voice that could make you jump off a bridge.

"Okay, make sure she gets to bed, and you should too. Good night," and with that I hug him and head to my room.

**Comments?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Me: Finally! I got idea for your story Nudge, sorry it took so long. So about Lynx, do you like him?**

**Nudge: Yeah he's so cute, nice, and sweet; he's a good dresser, and he can turn invisible! I mean seriously that's so co-*Gazzy covers Nudges mouth* **

**Gazzy: Please for the well being of my ears get on with it.**

**Me: Okay, here's chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR JP does**

**Nudge POV:**

Lynx walked me to my dorm, or the dorm that I share with Max. We hung out all day, went to the library, got hot chocolate, talked, and of course flirted. I love Lynx he is so nice and sweet and funny, my ideal guy. And to top all that off, he's a great dresser. I just love it!

"Well, goodnight Nudge," he said and started walking away. I was hoping he would at least hug me. I guess he's just shy, but I'm not so start to run after him but he's gone. Of course, invisible boy. Maybe he just wasn't that into me. Maybe I wasn't cute enough? Was there something in my teeth? ZOMG! Boys are so confusing!

"What you thought I would leave without a hug?" Lynx's voice came out of nowhere it scared me. All of a sudden he appeared inches from my face. He gave me a big bear hug; after we broke apart he kissed me on the cheek. He smelled so good.

"I had a really nice time with you today. We should hang out more often," he said.

"I agree, meet me for breakfast at the café tomorrow morning?" I said shyly, it shocked me because I'm never shy. I started to blush; thank god I have tan skin because if it showed that would have been really embarrassing.

"Wouldn't miss a chance to see you," he said and then walked away. I watched him until he was out of site then I walked into my dorm to find Max doing homework.

"Hi Nudge. How was your day?" she said, looking up from her textbook.

"Hi Max! Omg my day was absolutely amazing! I met this boy Lynx and he's so sweet and nice. He's a great dresser, he loves computers like I do and we are meeting for breakfast tomorrow. Omg I love it here, it's so great to meet other mutants that sort of went through the same things as us, besides the whole wing thing. I wonder if there are any winged people here. Do you have any in your class, because I don't? Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. Oh wait! I forgot to ask you how your day went," I said without even taking a breather. Max was still doing her homework, when she realized i stopped talking she looked up.

"Oh, you're done? Well my day was good. I met a boy, too," as soon as she said boy I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed Max's books and threw them on the floor, then I jumped onto her bed.

"DISH! Omg what's his name? What does he look like? Is he nice, sweet, funny, all of the above? Dish, dish, dish!

"Okay, Okay. His name is Phoenix; he has brown hair with a reddish tint. He is sweet and nice, he's funny and sensitive. He's a really good kisser," she said and I thought I was going to flip.

"You kissed him? Omg, how was it! When did it happen? Where did happen? Come on you have to give me more than that Max!" I said.

"It was at the café while I was spy- I mean drinking hot chocolate, and he just came up to me and we started talking. Then we started kissing," she said and her face started to turn red.

"That's great! Max and Phoenix, Phoenix and Max, Phax!" **(A/N see what I did there? LOL!) **I said and then I started giggling because it sounds just like the celebrity couple name the Flock gave Max and Fang.

"So are you going to see him tomorrow?" I ask thirsting for more deets.

"Yeah we are going to dinner at the restaurant on campus," she said.

"ZOMG! What are you going to wear? We have a lot to do with your hair. Max have you ever heard of make up? Because even though you're gorgeous we are going to do something, maybe highlight your eyes and lips, which are you best features by the way. ZOMG this is going to be so much fun! Wait what about Fang?" I said and instantly wished I could take it back because now she's looking at me like she wants to kill me. But she's also blushing.

"What? Fang? What do you mean?" she yelled.

"Well I just thought since you kissed a couple of times, I thought you liked him. That's what Angel said," I said. Oh great Angel's going to kill me! Me and my big mouth.

"Nudge, I love Fang, but as a brother, not anything more. It's like you loving Iggy more than a brother," she said and I started to blush hard.

"Well, it's not like I haven't thought about it, I even liked Fang for awhile, Max's you have to admit you love Fang," I said.

"Even if I did, Fang got coffee with that fox girl," she said.

"Fox girl? You mean Izzy? Omg she's so cute, with her ears and tail and her little fangs. Ha-ha get it, fang? Okay maybe not. But Max trust me Angel told me that Fang is absolutely in love you, I don't think a cute fox girl would change his mind," I said and her frown started to flicker into a smile.

"Really?" she said and I nodded.

"Why are you so surprised? Your beautiful, Fang would be nuts not to be in love with you. Now in the mean time, what are we going to do with your hair?" I said and we started to laugh at the sudden change of the subject.

**Gazzy POV **

"It's getting pretty late shouldn't you be getting to your dorm?" I ask not wanting her to go, but I don't want her to get in trouble.

"Okay, but just one more impression. Surprise me," she said and it's not like I could refuse.

"Okay, but just one more impression. Surprise me," I said in her voice, she started laugh hysterically and then I started laughing in her voice.

"Is that what I sound like? Oh gosh," she said. I caught myself looking into her bright green eyes. She started laughing again which snapped me out of it.

"No, you have a beautiful voice, I would know," I said and she started blushing, and then I started blushing.

"Thanks that's so sweet of you. But you're right, it is getting late so I should be going thanks a lot this was fun. Same time tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded.

"Awesome, goodnight Gazzy," then she kissed me on the cheek and ran out. Girls are great; no wonder they're so many songs about them.

Wait where's Angel?

**You like? Please comment. Tell me who your favorite new character is. **

**ME=OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Me: Ugh, the first day of school after two weeks of vacation. I'm exhausted!**

**Fang: I had school off for 14 years.**

**Me: Ha-ha.**

**Fang: Shouldn't I be the one laughing?**

**Max: Like you laughed for that Izzy chick?**

**Fang: Aw is someone jealous?**

**Max: NO!**

**Fang: Why? I thought you loooooooved me this much? *shows in arm length how much she loves him* **

**Max: *blushes* can we just get to the story?**

**Me: *riveted by Fang's beautiful face, suddenly snaps back* Oh yeah the story. **

**Max: Were you just staring at Fang?**

**Me: *stutters* no**

**Fang: Good thing she's not a red head because you would have to make up a name for her, too.**

**Max: SHUT UP!**

**Me: I wonder what nickname I would get. Oh yeah, here's chapter eight.**

**Fang POV**

I've looked for Angel for what feels like three hours. Going up and down the stairs more than five times, I look at the clock that's in the hallway. 12:00. Where the hell could she be?

"I can help you find her," I heard a voice behind me. I was a little girl, about Gazzy's age, bright green eyes, and brown hair with way too many blonde highlights for my taste. She was adorable in a kid way but her eyes gave me the creeps.

"That's what Gazzy thought when I first met him. I'm part cat that's why you have the creeps, and before you ask, yes I am a mind reader and no I'm not going to eat you I'm only nine and your fourteen and besides I'm a vegetarian. And you're way muscley and skinny to eat, no offense. Oh where are my manners? I'm Hazel; I'm Gazzy's friend," I stared at her dumbfounded. Great, another mind reader.

"Yeah, we are quite the handful. Anyways you're looking for Angel right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Wow, Gazzy's right, you don't speak much but that's okay I'll just read your mind. But not now, I'll scan for her thoughts," she closed her eyes and started to concentrate real hard, I thought she was going to pass out. And of course she did, I caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Sorry, that happens sometimes," she said in a raspy voice.

"Did you 'hear' her thoughts?" I asked. She looked up at me with sad eyes. Oh crap.

"No, and that's the weird part, I was trained to scan thoughts up in a ten mile radius, this campus isn't even half that much land. I'm sorry to say this but she's gone," she said and I just kneeled there staring at her with wide eyes. Max is going to murder someone. That person is me.

**You like? I needed to mix it up a bit; it was sort of getting dull. But not to worry my dear readers I will return with another chapter either tomorrow or the next day. Bye!**

**P.S. Sorry it was so short, homework was brutal.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Me: So you're really beaten up by Angel's disappearance.**

**Fang: Sure, but it's not like it's the first time this has happened. **

**Me: That's true, how do you think Max will take?**

**Fang: Let's just say Angel's probably not going to make it to her seventh birthday.**

**Me: Well, we will soon find out. Here's chapter 9.**

**Fang: Why do you have to say that every time?**

**Me: Because it makes me feel important!**

**Fang: Wow.**

**Me: …shut up.**

**Fang POV**

After I dropped off Hazel I ran to Max's room and knocked on the door very loudly. When the door opened there was a very tired Nudge standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Fang? It's like one in the morning," she said, barely able to stay awake.

"It's sort of an emergency," without being welcomed in I pushed Nudge out of the way and started to violently wake up Max. That probably wasn't such a good idea because Max is known for waking up kicking and/or punching. So of course just my luck she punches me in the nose, then wakes up to find me holding my nose and Nudge barely making it into her bed before she falls asleep.

"What the hell Fang?" she said while I made sure my nose wasn't broken.

"Angel's gone," I said and that's what got her to spring up into bed.

"What? What do you mean she's gone?" she asked.

"Well Gazzy's friend, I think her name is Hazel, is a mind reader too. So she scanned thoughts all over the campus and farther but she couldn't read her," I said and then I took a deep breath. I have really bad breath support. Eh I don't need.

"Omigod! Not again, dammit Angel this is like the worst time to disappear!"she saidwhile she shoots out of bed and slips on jeans and a windbreaker, and then she turned around and looks at me.

"Okay as soon as you put a shirt and some pants on we'll go," she said reminding me that I've been looking for a six year old for about three hours with no shirt on…don't judge.

After I got a shirt on, we left Iggy a note saying this…

_Iggy,_

_Angel's gone, Max and I went to go find her. In the mean time you and Total are in charge. Try not to screw up while we're gone. See you when we see you._

_Fang and Max_

_P.S. that means don't blow anything up_

Of course when we are in the air, Max starts ranting.

"I can't believe this happened, again! How many times has this happened? Like three? What do I have to do, hold her by a leash like a dog? I knew this school was a bad idea, I just knew it. But no, Nudge just had to go to school and meet other mutants and get a boyfriend. She's twelve! What does she need a boyfriend for? I don't even have a boyfriend and I'm fourteen, not that I need/want one. Seriously, I don't need this much stress, I already have the world to save. I don't need to be saving a little girl every five minutes, even if it is Angel" when she finally stopped I motioned that we should land. She nodded.

Once we found a secluded area to land we sat on a log and ate granolas bars. Then she started ranting, again.

"I don't know what to do Fang. I thought I taught her well but I guess all the lessons we taught her about not talking to strangers and no flying off by yourself didn't work. I swear when we find her I'm going to-" her sentence was cut short by my lips pressed to hers. That's what they say to do when you want a girl to shut up, right? Except Nudge, nothing can shut her up.

I've kissed Max a couple of times, but this was different. First off she didn't run away, good sign, and second she actually kissed me back, even better sign. I placed my palm on the side of her face and she got closer. When we finally broke apart we both stared at each other in silence. Until something broke it.

Or someone.

**Dun dun daaaa! I legit came up with this chapter last night at like eleven o'clock. For some reason I always get inspiration when I'm about to fall asleep. Hope you liked it. Won't be long now until this story ends, maybe four more chapters? **

**Comments please, maybe give me ideas to how I should end it. I was thinking of having a random dance scene after they find Angel (if they find Angel). Tell me if that sounds like a good idea or not. So yeah, again please comment and I should update tomorrow. Unfortunately I will not be updating on Friday because I do have a dance to go to, but Saturday definitely. Bye!**

**ME=OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Me: Whoa nice hookup you two. Readers just eat up your romance.**

**Both: *blush* it was nothing!**

**Me: *gives skeptical look* Mhm sure.**

**Max: *still blushing* don't make me go over there and make you forget it.**

**Me: Oh, Max you're so cute when you're threatening me.**

**Fang: Let's just get back to the story.**

**Max: That's a good idea.**

**Me: I don't know this is kind of fun.**

**Fang: Now.**

**Me: Okay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR JP does.**

**Fang POV:**

All of a sudden Angel bursts out of the bushes. Her clothes are tattered and mud is splattered all over her. When she sees me and Max she runs into Max's arms and then bursts into tears. Max hugs her and has a look on her face that says "if anyone comes within ten feet of this child ill rip them to pieces".

"What happened Angel? What are running from?" Max asked. Angel looked up with tears streaming down her angelic face, covered in mud.

"I-i-i-it was Ha-ha-hazel," she said, her words were tripping over her tears. **(A/N if that makes sense).**

"What did Hazel do to you?" Max said while rubbing Angel's back.

"I ran off when you guys yelled at me, I just needed to cool off…

_************************************Flashback****************************************_

**General POV**

Angel walks back to her dorm after she has been running away from Max and Fang. Then the lights start to flicker. She looks around to see Hazel standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hi Hazel didn't see you there, weird lighting, right?" Angel says but Hazel just walks toward her. When she gets closer Angel notices that Hazel's eyes brighter than she remembers, but something else seems to be different.

"Wow your eyes are really bright, are you wearing those color eye contacts or something?" she said starting to get nervous because, again, Hazel is kicking Angel out of her thoughts.

"Can you show me how to kick people out of you mind because that's so cool," she said. Again Hazel says nothing as she gets closer.

"How was my brother-

"Shut up! I'm not here to make small talk," Hazel finally says, but Angel wishes she hadn't said anything. She starts running away, but something comes over her, like she can't control her own body. Oh wait she isn't.

Blackness.

When Angel wakes up she's surrounded by darkness.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" She calls out but there's no use. She hears the crackle of leaves, she turns around quickly.

"So if you haven't already guessed, I'm not really an innocent cat/human hybrid that reads minds controls minds, and few other things but you'll figure that later," Hazel said with five flyboys behind her. Such a cliché.

"Really, I haven't notice. What's with the backup, scared that I'll kick your butt?" Angel said with a smirk. But that got her punched in the face by a flyboy.

"You better cooperate, or else. We are bringing you back to the School," Hazel said. When the flyboys started to walk toward Angel she bolted away. She was running because the trees were too thick to do a U and A. She kept running until she heard thoughts, but not just any thoughts.

_"Why does Max have to be so irresistible," _

_"What am I doing? I like Phoenix don't I? No, I love Fang. I loooove Fang," _

"Oh god why do they always do this at the wrong time," Angel says to herself as she crashes through the bushes into Max's arms.

_************************************Flashback Ends*************************************_

"But that doesn't make any sense Angel, Hazel was with me helping me find you," I said and she just shook her head.

"That's what I thought, too.Let's think how could Hazel could be 1) with Gazzy 2) with you helping you find me and 3) trying to kidnap me?" Angel said and Max and I just looked at her wide eyed.

"Are you saying that there are three Hazels?" Max said.

"Well that's the only way that this makes sense," angel said.

"That actually makes sense, first of all she got to Gazzy, your roommate and brother. Then me the one who was looking for you and she said she scanned the land with her mind to find your thoughts and she said you were gone," I said and she started laughing.

"Scanned my thoughts? Seriously? That's absurd!" she said while she kept laughing.

"Okay it was twelve o'clock gosh give me a break. Wait, we have to go back now," I said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"If Hazel wants Angel, what if she wants all of us, one by one," I said.

"If one is out here, then…" Max said.

"Then there are two of her in the dorms," I finished.

"We should go, now," Angel said.

**Finally finished this chapter. Big twist right? Hope so! Please comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I've been getting recent reviews for a new post and well I just had to. So here you go!**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride but boy do I wish I did!**

**Me: So how creepy is this three Hazel thing?**

**Fang: Very**

**Max: I don't even know what's going on! I-**

**Me: That's a shock**

**(Fang holds back laugh)**

**Max: I was not done! What I meant is that is there three Hazels or are they clones or can she duplicate herself? Is she a triplet or idk!**

**Me: Don't lose brain cells over this Max. Back to the story.**

**Fang: I know how to make you relax**

**(Fang and Max kiss)**

**Me: …. You know Fang I could use some relaxing**

**(Max gives death stare)**

**Me: Maybe later back to the story**

**Gazzy POV: **

I was having a wonderful dream about Hazel and me hanging out at the beach. I was doing impressions and she was laughing, her bright green eyes smiling as she laughs. We were just about to go into the water when I heard something rustle; I bolt up in my bed and instantly scanned the room. Unfortunately scanning a pitch dark room is not very helpful even with my raptor. I started to panic and I knew Angel wasn't in the room to tell me if she felt other thoughts so I was on my own. All of a sudden the blackness was pierced by bright green eyes. Very familiar green eyes.

"Hazel are you in here?" I ask. I hear a giggle and the eyes start to come closer. Now that my eyes were better adjusted to the darkness I could see the outline of Hazel's ears and then her body.

"I'm sorry Gazzy but I have no choice," Hazel said in a dark voice, a dark voice that I've never heard her use before.

"No choice for wha-" Everything went dark.

**Max POV**

We were flying high, Fang at my right and Angel slowly catching up to my left. I wanted to let her catch up but we didn't have time to falter.

"Max how much farther?" Angel said finally catching up.

"Not too far, sweetie," I said. She nods slightly and continues to fly. A few minutes go by and we finally get to the school.

**Nudge POV**

"I have no choice," Hazel said to me. I was sleeping then all of a sudden I wake up to green eyes. I turned on my light and there was Hazel.

"You might not but I do," I said and just before some random goons grabbed me I ran out the door. Thank gosh I'm really fast. I kept running until I crashed into someone. Hazel with a flyboy behind her.

"Nowhere to run," Hazel said.

"Wait weren't you just in there?" I asked seriously freaked.

"Nope that's Hazel I, I'm Hazel II," Geez what's with all these clones! Just then Iggy crashed out of his room to be grabbed by a Flyboy.

"What the hell is going on?" Iggy yelled fighting to get free from the Flyboy.

"Meet Hazel I and Hazel II," I said. Iggy had a puzzled look on his face then realized what was going on.

"Clones? Haven't we had enough of that for this year?" Iggy said sarcastically.

"Wait where's Fang?"I whispered to Iggy.

"He's gone; he and Max went to find Angel," he whispered back.

"Shut up!" Both Hazels said which, by the way, was really creepy.

"Why should we listen to you?" I asked. Well that was a mistake because one the goons punched me in the back of the head which made my head spin. I felt like throwing up but I had to stay strong like Max and Fang would be, showing no weakness.

"Now I might as well keep you up to speed," one of the Hazel's step forward toward us. "Max, Fang, Gazzy and Angel are dead and soon you will be too," she continued.

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that before," Iggy said and then yelped in pain from the goons punching him in the stomach.

"Be quiet!" the Hazel that was closer to us said.

"Hey only I can talk to the Flock that way!" a familiar voice. I smiled evilly.

Things are going to get interesting.

**I hope you liked this chapter I know it's been awhile since I've updated please R&R!**


End file.
